This being a series of drabbles
by Amicably Apathetic
Summary: Revolving around the characters Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Pro-Kairi. So full of teeth rotting cotton candy sugary fluff and fail!humor it may make you sick. Enter at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is going to be a series of drabbles, largely fluffy and whimsical, some maybe a tad more serious, but none to be taken seriously.

**\\Kingdom Hearts Drabbles**//

Warning: Fluff and friendshiping. Also, this is pro-Kairi because she's cool.

Drabble 1: Bouncing

Sora dragged his two friends through Radiant Garden excitedly. For once he wasn't dragging Donald and Goofy along with him. Apparently they were busy at King Mickey's castle resuming with their duties since the events that had spanned their adventure were over. Plus, their girlfriends/wives were keeping them on a _very_ short leash because of the time they had been gone. So, he had Riku and Kairi with him since he wanted to show them all the worlds he had gone too.

Sora dragged them along until they reached Merlin's house. "We're here!" Sora said. "Where's here?" Riku asked with Kairi bobbing her head up and down in agreement.

"The 100 Acres Woods!" Sora said excitedly.

"…Umm, Sora? We're in Radiant Garden, you do realize that… And this is Merlin's house. We've been here before." Kairi said, wondering what Sora was going on about.

"It's inside! Come on!" Sora said, before running inside, his friends hesitantly following him, Kairi mouthing to Riku, "Inside?" and Riku shrugging back at her. Sora then ran over to a somewhat familiar looking book. After Kairi and Riku had caught up, he opened the book and grabbed their hands and before Kairi and Riku had even realized it, there were standing on a book. On. A book.

"Wh-what the?" Kairi stuttered as Sora let go of their hands. Kairi had seen many a strange things in her 16 years of life (what with one of her best friends being the keyblade bearer), but this one took the cake.

"Come on~ guys! Over here!" Sora shouted, waving his two best friends over to where he is standing. And of course, the duo followed because at this point, it's not like it could get much weirder. And it certainly didn't seem that dangerous unless you fell of the book. Once again, as they neared Sora and he took their hands. A flash of light blinded them temporarily before they looked around.

"Huh, guess Pooh's not here," Sora said, "Well, we can always go to Rabbit's house to see if he's he-oof!" Sora ended abruptly when Tigger bounced onto his back. "Hey Tigger! How're you doing?" Sora said, twisting his neck up. "Aww, how adorable!" Kairi said walking over to Sora and Tigger before picking him up and hugging and squeezing him. Riku and Sora rolled their eyes and said together, "Girls." Tigger squirmed in Kairi's grasp, trying to get away, before he started to yell, "Help!" Kairi quickly dropped him saying, "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, nothing can hurt a great tigger!" said Tigger. Sora asked, "Hey Tigger can we bounce with you on that thing I used last time?" Tigger nodded, "Sure buddy-boy! Follow me!" and bounced off, the three in tow.

When they reached the giant-trampoline, Sora jumped onto it first and started to bounce motioning for his two best friends to join him. At first Riku and Kairi just watched, but soon they got on, first Kairi then Riku. Soon, Sora and Riku started a contest to see who could jump the highest and Kairi decided to join in, which Kairi ironically ending up winning.

She giggled and said, jumping some more while Sora and Riku laid on the giant-trampoline-thingy exhausted, "I didn't know those gymnastics my mom made me take would end up being useful in real life." The two just groaned, a bit sore from having been beaten by Kairi. It just shows that you learn something new everyday.

Eventually the two rested enough and started to bounce again. Kairi did some flips and they all just had a great time. When it got late Sora led the way back and when they got out of the book they walked back to the gummi ship. On the way Riku said, "So that's what you meant when you said you were gonna take us 'bouncing'."

A/N: Wheee one down. Review if you want I suppose. I'm not like some authors who are begging for reviews and start saying they won't write unless they get x amount of reviews. I write for fun, on my own schedule. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. This first one I wrote ages ago and I only really primped it a bit rather than completely rewrite it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much to say, started this forever ago and decided to finish it and post it today on a whim.

Drabble #2: This space for rent.

It started out a normal day like any other for Sora. Well, as normal as a day as it can be when you're the keyblade bearer. But something felt off. People were giggling when he passed by, but he couldn't for the life of his Aunt Myrtle's mole figure out why.

The previous night he, Kairi, and Riku had gone to a sleepover at Yuffie's house. He still couldn't figure out _how_ and _when_ she actually had gotten time to build a house, but hey, this is Yuffie we're talking about here. The laws of physics don't apply. Sora continued walking back to the gummi ship, thinking about the previous night.

\-~!Flashback!~-/

Sora raced ahead of the others, bouncing about excitedly. He hadn't had a sleepover in ages! Being a keyblade bearer unfortunately limits your sleepover time. Kairi and Riku talked about what had been going on the past two years to the each of them while Sora kept on running about ahead of the two continuously telling them to hurry.

"It's nice to see some things never change," Kairi said, smiling at antics. "Heh, yeah… Although that's not always a good thing…" Riku replied, a teasing smile on his lips. Kairi just smiled back at him and started to say, "Although things have definitely changed back home. Did you know I have a boyfriend? He-"

"We're **here~**!!!" Sora unknowingly interrupted.

Kairi just smiled and said," I'll tell you about him later. For now I think I'll introduce myself to this 'Great Ninja Yuffie'!" and walked up to the group of girls, Yuffie, Aerith, and some other local girls before introducing herself and joining the group.

Riku walked over to Sora and said, "Isn't it weird how girls somehow group themselves together like that? I guess girls are the same everywhere."

Sora replied smiling while laughing a bit at the comment, "Yeah! Isn't that weird? It's like they have to be constantly in packs or something," the two of them of course never realizing the irony of their conversation as they drifted towards the "guy side" aka the couch in front of the TV.

* * *

A couple hours passed and most of the people left leaving Sora, Yuffie, Kairi, Riku, and the Gullwings who had come later on in the party. Once the last person had left who wasn't staying for the sleepover, Yuffie yelled, holding a pillow in each hand with an evil glint in her eye, "Alright! Time for the fun to _really_ begin!"

Sora crept slowly closer to Riku, hoping to use him as a shield until Riku stopped him and said, "Oh no, you're on your own on this one." Sora whined back, "But Riku~ all the other guys abandoned us! We have to stick together!" Riku just shook his head no. Sora was about to complain again when all of a sudden, bam! A pillow hit the back of his head. Sora turned around to see who had assaulted him, but when he turned around all he saw was a floating pillow.

"Aaah! Ghost pillow! Ghost pillow!" Sora yelled in alarm. He ran to the other room while being assaulted by the pillow that seemed to have two more friends helping it while Riku nearly choked, trying to restrain his laughter. Unfortunately, that left Riku unprepared for the sudden barrage of pillows thrown at him. "He-hey! Stop! Wha-" Riku began before he tripped over of all things a pillow and lost his balance and fell back, luckily landing in the pile the pillows thrown at him had made.

"Those girls…" Riku muttered to himself before sitting himself up, looking at the 3 girls remaining who were standing across the room, giggling. But Riku just smirked when he saw Sora returning, grumbling to himself about those darn fairies. Quickly he pulled Sora and began whispering his oh-so-diabolical plan to him. Sora smirked in a manner that didn't seem to match usual demeanor making him look rather odd. Luckily for the two, they were facing away from the girls so they couldn't catch on to their impending doom.

The two reached for the pile of pillows that Riku had landed on and what went down that night shall forever be remembered as the Pillow Massacre. May those poor pillows forever rest in peace.

\-~!End Flashback!~-/

The giggling was still there and for the life of him, Sora couldn't figure out what was so _funny_. And he hated being left out from jokes. And of course, Sora being Sora didn't stop to check to see if anything was awry with his appearance. It didn't even cross his mind even though he had been the first to fall asleep after the Pillow Fight to End All Pillow Fights had finished.

And just what was he missing? Well, let's make a list: one, his face had been doodled on courtesy of one Yuffie also known as "The Great Ninja Yuffie", two, his pants… well, he had forgotten his pants so that one was his fault, and three, pinned to the back of his shirt lay a sign simply reading "This space for rent."

Hmm… perhaps Sora wasn't a morning person after all.

A/N: Ehh, not so great, but leave a review if you want. Would appreciate it and constructive criticism is appreciated because frankly, I know I'm not a great creative writer so any gems of wisdom would be appreciated.


End file.
